The science and art of podiatry has long recognized the fact that if a foot is maintained in a balanced position, utilization of the foot will be correspondingly more efective since the foot's inter-relationship with other body parts can occur in an efficient manner.
Further, it is known that people suffering from varus or valgus can benefit from an orthotic device which encourages the foot to properly relate and address other body components such as the knee, ankle, etc.
Cooperation between these various body parts has long been recognized in skiing since improper relative orientation has been known to cause muscle fatigue, cramps, as well as increase the likelihood of stranded ligaments. This is especially true in skiing since effective edge control of the ski is predicated upon a sensitivity that begins with the feet and is translated to the upper body portions. Obviously, similar endeavors such as jogging, and even common pedestrian activities can benefit from an orthotic device which causes the foot to properly address its associated terrain.
The following U.S. patents represent the state of the art of which the inventor is aware along with distinctions over that which define the invention according to the present application.
Schwartz 973,077 PA1 Jones 1,675,711 PA1 Bubner 2,794,270 PA1 Scholl 3,244,177 PA1 Dubner 3,903,621
The patent to Scholl teaches the use of a shoe inlay comprising cork and resin in a plasticisen having a leaf spring disposed within the inlay. Heating the inlay allows deformation. The patent of Jones teaches punching out slugs in the front and rear portions of a shoe so as to provide a nesting surface for a cushion.
It is apparent that none of these references provides the composit benefits attendant with the apparatus associated with the instant application since the use of the plug portion of the instant application provides a camber or wedge type adjustment not contemplated by the prior art in combination with a deformable shoe or boot insert which when deformed by the user, serves to fill voids between the boot and the user's foot so as to provide support, resilience, a correction for varus or valgus, a closer interaction between the boot (shoe) and the occupant, and the like.